theplaygroundiiifandomcom-20200214-history
Arlaan
'Appearance' Arlaan is the only known 'True' Homunculus, an artificial man created from the sacrifice of a real one. He is exactly two meters in height, with heavy Bronze plates covering the exterior of his body. Underneath the Bronze is a layer of hardened Durium, making him all but impervious to the average attacker. There is an array of steam tubes in his "oral cavity" allowing him to produce various noises, as well as speak if he so chooses. Similarly, there are a pair of "soul lenses" that he can view the world through where the eyes would be on a normal human. He is incapable of sleep, though he must 'eat' flammable materials and 'drink' water to keep his boiler running. 'Personality' Arlaan tends to be stoic, gruff, and generally reserved. Now that he has lost all tactile sensation and most glandular hormonal influence, he no longer has any interest in women, wealth, wine, or other pleasure-based things. Despite this, he still has emotions and can still feel pleasure of the more spiritual kind, such as enjoying music, the company of friends, and the satisfaction of success. However, much of his soul has been consumed by vengeance. He seeks nothing less than the complete toppling of the corrupt nobles of Taelarys, and especially the Sorcerous Houses. He makes no particular distinction between Nobles, however. Unless directly shown otherwise, he considers Nobility in general to be a corrupt concept. Most of all, he is sympathetic to the slaves trapped within the city. This is only one more reason to hate the Sorcerous Houses, and by extension, all legal sorcerers. 'History' Arlaan was born in the slums of Taelarys, quickly becoming an orphan as his parents were cut down by local thugs in search of some quick money. He had a hard life, though not without its pleasures. One day, near the Machinist's Guild, a special Homunculus was built, with intention to turn it into the first intelligent model, one capable of doing things without direct commands. However, it needed something more intelligent than an elemental spirit to animate it. Then the perfect opportunity struck. A man was struck by a carriage outside, and was bleeding heavily. Without medical attention, he would surely die. The Machinists dragged him inside, preserving and transplanting his brain, as well as using some simple Wizardry to ensure his soul remains attached. It's not clear how it was done, but by the end of the day, Arlaan was no longer truly human. Shortly after activation, the new-formed Bronze Crusader went berserk and charged through the door, tearing it from its hinges. The Bronze Crusader escaped into the city, eventually losing all pursuers in the dark alleys of his home city that he knew so well. Over time, he found a hideout, discovered the basics of Machinery through self-repair, and began planning. It is unclear what he has done since then, but the corpses of several guards and even a few careless nobles have been found with the words "Through the Bronze Hand, Justice has been served" carved into their foreheads. 'Advantages' Strength I - Being a Homunculus, Arlaan is a fair bit stronger than a typical human. Toughness I: Arlaan's Durium shell and relative invulnerability make him incredibly difficult to harm meaningfully. Machinist I - Arlaan has had need to repair himself in the past, and has accumulated much knowledge on the workings of Steam Devices, probably more than the various guilds specializing in such would want anyone else to know. Hideout I - Arlaan is an outlaw, and as such has need of a secure location to hide in. It is hidden behind a secret door, requiring the correct tracing on the stone in one of the many dark alleys in the Docks District. It contains a large supply of fresh water, a fair stockpile of wood and coal for fuel, a small library of books Arlaan has found, a supply of materials for self-repair, and a carefully-kept logbook of data he has uncovered, up to and including names of people he has met and the nature of interactions with those people. The hideout is really meant only for him, though it's probably possible to make room for another person to visit, if really necessary. Stealth I - Arlaan has incorporated a Magic Item into his form, allowing him to become translucent and nearly silent at will. He can use this to hide in plain sight, or in the shadows. 'Linked Story Elements' Homunculi, Elementals, The Knight's Bard, Taelarys Slums, Durium